


One Night Away

by gummyrubi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Rainy Night, Starry Night, camp bronze lake, thancredxoc, they needed some chill time so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Thancred and Kira take a moment to relax together.





	One Night Away

“I think we deserve a good rest,” Thancred announced, eyeing the path to Camp Bronze Lake. He turned to face Kira who raised a brow in return.

"It might rain.”

The sun was starting to set, the sky a watercolor painting of oranges and blues, swirling purples and pinks. Thick, fluffy clouds slowly creeped in from the edges of the sky, blankets of gray streaked with sunshine. The air felt humid, heavy, and a little thick, but it was a pleasant respite from the dry air as of late.

“That’s alright,” Thancred smiled at Kira who shyly looked away. “A little rain never hurt anyone.”

Kira only nodded in response. The Au Ra found his eyes wandering up to the sky, wondering if it would let the heavens pour down on him, but hoping for a clear night sky. With the way the clouds lazily rolled in, he didn’t think he’d get that tonight.

So within half an hour, Thancred and Kira were mostly stripped, sitting in the calm, crisp waters of the lake, both a little ways away from each other. They were alone that night, not another soul at the lake except for the nearby wildlife—those giving their last songs and well wishes to the setting sun, the sky now a mostly dark violet and fluffy clouds, and those who were greeting the chill of the night as they awoke from their slumber—and the fleeting whispers the wind gave as it rustled through the trees and grass near the lake.

Thancred let himself slide down the edge of the lake with an audible groan. He was so sore from their fight just a few hours ago; it was part of the reason he wanted to rest. Kira might never say it aloud but Thancred bet anything the waters were working wonders on his own sore body.

Another hiss of pain left him, drawing Kira’s attention. “Are you hurt?”

“Just sore.”

Kira hesitated, looking like he wanted to wade over to check up on Thancred himself, but decided against it at the last second, “If you’re sure.”

Thancred gave a wry grin. “It’ll take more than that to take me down.”

Kira hummed.

Thancred closed his eyes, letting the feel of the night relax him. Normally he’d want to fill the silence with something—a joke, a comment on the other’s beauty, anything to get a conversation started. Yet when Thancred opened his eyes, keeping them half-lidded so his stare wouldn’t be obvious, he found himself not wanting to disturb Kira’s silence.

He watched the Au Ra close his eyes before submerging himself completely underwater for a moment, two, three, and out he came, a hand wiping the water off his face, then raking through his hair to keep his wet bangs from obscuring his vision.

Those golden eyes of his seemed to glow in this dark night. Thancred couldn’t pull his attention away from them.

He decided Kira was beautiful. He’d always known that but here, looking solemn and tranquil as the sky darkened and the clouds blocked the moon, with Kira looking simultaneously vulnerable and powerful—power that had aided Thancred earlier, power he could rely on—it was a mesmerizing sight.

Thancred hummed softly in response to his own thoughts. He cupped his hands under the water and carefully lifted it to spill down his face. He didn’t want to submerge himself completely because he knew in just a few moments rain would start to fall, getting him wet either way.

And as if the heavens were waiting for his cue, he felt the first raindrop hit his nose.

Drop after drop followed before it started to collect into a drizzle, the droplets hitting the lake causing a soft hissing sound to pervade the otherwise silent night.

“Did you want to find shelter?” Thancred called out, looking over to see Kira standing up in the lake, eyes closed as he let the rain wash over him.

Kira’s golden eyes slowly opened. He seemed content despite the fact that earlier he’d been a little hesitant to rest here with the incoming rain. “It won’t last long,” Thancred watched Kira’s horns cut through the rain as he moved a little to face him, “I didn’t realize how much I missed the rain.”

Thancred took a few steps closer to Kira—to do what? Reach out to touch that warm skin under the chilly rain? To card his fingers through those dark locks of hair?

Instead, Thancred swiftly bent down a bit, put his hand in the water and sent a wave up at Kira who stumbled under the surprise of the splash, blinking in confusion for a moment before he smiled—just a bit, just enough for Thancred to notice it—and he looked down at him, dropping both his hands into the water.

The following splash fight felt fun, childish and freeing. It ended up occurring during most of the time it rained, so just a couple minutes. Kira had a lovely laugh and Thancred wanted to hear more of it.

A single flash of lightning seemed to announce the end of the passing rain in the area.

Thancred smirked at Kira, “Told you a little rain wouldn’t hurt.”

Kira, feeling bashful under that cocky grin, nodded shyly. He climbed out of the lake first, water dripping down his hair and body, the droplets cascading down his skin and falling to the ground as he walked. He settled down on the grassy area a little ways off from the lake, laying down and staring up at the sky, watching the clouds roll out as lazily as they rolled in. He figured the warm air was enough to dry him off since they had forgone anything to dry themselves with.

Thancred’s soft footsteps alerted Kira that he was coming, gold eyes gazing up at the shorter man, in an unusual turn of events. For a moment, his eyes zeroed in on a single droplet of water that collected at the tip of a strand of silver hair, watching it fall and land on his chest, getting lost in the trails of water currently dripping down.

“Mind some company?”

Kira averted his gaze from Thancred’s smile and shook his head.

Thancred settled down beside him, a small space between them. They spent their time watching the sky in silence.

The clouds parted slowly to reveal the multitude of stars gently glittering in the sky. The crescent moon brightly cut through the night sky along with the stars.

The brief rain had cleared the sky so much even the swirls of space seemed to be visible. It simultaneously showed them the vastness of the universe and their insignificance. It was humbling, actually.

Thancred would give up a lot in his life if he were guaranteed sights like this again. “Sure is a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Kira, who had stopped gazing at the beauty of the stars to stare at the unaware Thancred, felt suddenly shy. He slowly tore his gaze from Thancred to look back up at the stars. Neither knew how long they’d have to rest, if they could do it again soon, if they’d even live long enough to take solace from the stars again, but they would enjoy this now, while they had the chance, together.

“Yes. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've never played any of the Final Fantasy games lol. This fic is a gift to a lovely friend of mine with his OC and he wanted me to post it so here it is :)


End file.
